


Touch, Starting Now

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [142]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: It was one more touch that shouldn't have meant anything.





	Touch, Starting Now

**Author's Note:**

> This one and [Take It All Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660808) go together. Random OTP getting together is one of my favourite things.

One more touch that shouldn't have meant anything became _too much_ , the strange clenching in Gene's gut, the barely contained longing that flared in Sam's dark eyes. It was the wrong place and the wrong time, them being at a crime scene, but the urge to drag Sam off into a dark alley was bloody near impossible to resist.

Eventually, though, it came to a head: the kissing was hot and messy, the whole of it so much dirtier than he'd thought his whiter-than-white DI could be.

It's a side of Sam Gene would like to know better, starting now.


End file.
